


Father and Son

by jordieblob16



Series: Oneshots (A Collection from Many Fandoms) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - Post Rebellion Era, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars- Post ROTJ
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pain, it's vague but you'll still probably cry, so many parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieblob16/pseuds/jordieblob16
Summary: Vague snippets of Han Solo and his son throughout the years.





	Father and Son

"He loved you enough to have a kid with you."

"I know."

***

B E N  A N D  H A N  S O L O

***

"Ben? For the man who helped start this whole thing?"

Han shrugged, considering the name. "That's not bad, kid."

Luke looked pleased. "And for a girl?"

Both husband and wife tensed. Leia scowled and looked away from Han. "We're not discussing it."

***

"Ben!" Han roared.

The young boy held his ground for the moment, unwilling to confide in his father.

Barely suppressing his anger, the father spoke again. "Why?"

Ben's defenses wavered. "Can I tell you?" He sounded scared, vulnerable, uncertain.

And just like that, the anger was gone. "Yes. Anything."

***

"LEIA!" Han burst angrily. "How could you even consider this? He's our _son_."

Leia closed her eyes, blocking out the stress, quietly swallowing any frustration. "He'll be with Luke, Han. Ben will be fine."

Han had always found it difficult to disagree with his wife for long, but even so, he was not quite ready to give up. He sighed softly. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?

"It'll be okay." Leia promised him, but the feeling of doubt never fully disappeared.

***

He couldn't quite believe it was goodbye as he stood before his only son.

"I'm afraid." The before-unspoken fear tumbled from his lips.

Han stared at his son, hardly a boy anymore, standing before him. He knelt down, resting a hand on Ben's shoulder. "It's okay." He promised.

Ben was not reassured. "I don't know if I can do this." He whispered, his fears only for his father to hear.

And since no words could comfort him, Han raised his hand to Ben's cheek, leaving it there.

There was a sense of finality in the goodbye.

***

The name Kylo Ren meant nothing.

_Emptiness_.

They said his son was gone.

_Sorrow_.

Never, ever, did Kylo Ren exist.

_Anger._

His son.

_Grief._

**_All he wanted was his son._ **

***

He saw not the Dark, only the fear, and the hurt.

He saw not the danger.

He saw his son, alone. He saw the boy whom he loved. He saw the boy who needed his father.

_"I'm being torn apart."_

He wanted to hold his son in his arms. He wanted to help the boy, his only son.

Just as he had vowed long ago, he promised now.

_"Yes. Anything."_

The lightsaber blazed to life.

_I've failed._

Han gently touched his son's face.

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry I didn't protect you._

_I'm sorry I couldn't bring you home._

**_I love you._ **

And deep down, Ben Solo knew.


End file.
